twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Isobella (Izzy) Black
''Isobella Black Isobella Black (often shortened to Izzry) is the 4th child of Jacob Black And Isabelle lightwood. she is 1/4 Nepham, 1/4 Human and 1/5 werewolf. she was born on the 15th February 2014. She is approximately 6ft 2 inches tall, with long, dark curly brunette hair and glowing golden eyes. her eyes are her most prominent feature, as they "glow" a bright golden, and resemble carlisle's eye shape a lot. her name was given to her as a joint decision by Isabelle and Jacob, as they both love clary fray, but they shortened Their childs name to Izzy out of preference and to stop confusion between her and clary. She was conceived in idris (this makes her the more powerful one) while they has battle Sebastian and his demon army while in the cave Jacob tells Isabel will she married him she say yes isobella from the womb can tell who werewolf, vampire, and warlock her older brother max is a hybrid who imprint on renesmee's friend Jennifer when he was born and they both felt the love of those around them but Isabel has a connection to renesmee when Nessie put her hand to her cheek she saw her and Izzy future Jacob and Isabel will become alongside jace and Clary Charlie and sue including billy half warlock LA push wolf became warlocks so when max and Izzy was born they became alpha of the hybrid. Abilities As she is Part shadowhunterand part werewolf, she posesses some shadowhunter abilities. Skin: her skin is much like Jacob's skin, with a native american-indian colour pigment, but like izzy's, it goes into wolf form Eyes: Izzy's eyes are intriguing. They are VERY bloodshot, not dark, when she is thirsty or hungry. her eyes share the cullen's "liquid topaz " colour,but she always retains this colour, even when thirsty or hungry. Also, her eyes "Glow" with a certain quality, and they are very noticable. when she was born, Jacob saw her and said "WOW. Her eyes are...they're glowing!" Renesmee agreed with him when she saw Izzy, stating "it's like looking at Rosalie's eyes, but brighter....they're beautiful". Edward and Bella both said that they seemed almost "Hypnotic" at points. her eyes are one of her abilities, as she can persuade people to do things for her by looking at them with her eyes. She Calls this ability "Glamour". Strength: she is nearly as strong as a vampire, but ultra quite (although her abilities make up for this). she can lift up heavy weights (like vampires), but is slightly nine times stronger than most werewolves, Shadowhunters,and vampires. Speed : she inherited her enhanced speed from her father (as edward was also faster than most vampires), as well as her wolf heritage (The Quiluete wolves are faster than vampires). she is VERY fast, being able to outrun Leah Clearwater's wolf form without trying. when alice saw her for the first time, she got a vision of Izzy and Edward Having a race. they raced from washington to Isle Esme (off the brazillian coast). Alice saw Edward and Izzy set off (Izzy in wolf form). Izzy was back and had made herself and her girlfriend Renesmee a martini (somehow) before Edward could take a step. it is not just her physical speed that is fast. like vampires, her reflexes are fast (but they are faster that most vampires). she can talk faster than the human ear can register, but prefers not to. Wolf form: Izzy, who is 1/2 shape shifter, became a shape shifter because she is part vampire. this activated her shape shifting gene, letting her change into a wolf when she wants to. she is faster than normal in her wolf form, being able to lap the world in a matter of seconds (about 30 seconds), as opposed to about 6 minutes for her and 8 minuted for normal vampires. she prefers not to use her wolf form unless needed, as she finds the inability to use her hands "uncomfortable". chromosomes: Izzy's chromosome count is very unusual. a normal human has 23 pairs (or 46 chromosomes) werewolves/Shape Shifters (and Renesmee) have 24 pairs, and a Vampire has 25 pairs. Izzy has 24.5 pairs (or 49 chromosomes). this technically should make her disabled, as an uneven number of chromosomes caused bad development and brain damage (See http://science.jrank.org/pages/1470/Chromosomal-Abnormalities.html for information on chromosonal abnormalities), but as she is part vampire and part werewolf, she healed and changed. she was born in great health. Alice's precognition on her (Effects): Alice's ability works on Izzy, but only if they are in that part of her future together. for example, if they are playing chess, alice could forseethe moves (and forsee them playing chess), but when they are finished and they go to do different things, she won't be able to see Izzy then. aging/maturity: Like Renesmee, she matures faster that a human, but slower than a hybrid as she is not fully a hybrid (Renesmee was concieved and born in about a month, Izzy in about 4 months and a normal human in 9 months). she also reached full maturity faster than a normal human, but slower than a vampire hybrid (about 7 years for Renesmee, 11 years for Izzy and 17-18 years for a normal human). When Izzy reached full maturity, she stopped aging (like Renesmee and other Hybrids). Healing: Izzy heals faster than a vampire but slower than a werewolf (unlike Renesmee, who seems to not heal at all). like vampires and werewolves, she is scarred by vampire venom. Perfect recall: she has perfect memory recall (an Eidetic memory - see http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eidetic_memory for information). Venom: Like Renesmee and other hybrids, and unlike vampires, she is not venomous. Food: she can survive on human blood, animal blood, or human food. she prefers animal blood, but doesnt like the idea of killing anything unless necessary, so she is a vegetarian in real life. unlike most vampires or humans, she can survive without food for thousands of years with no ill effects, as she can create a lot of energy out of very little food. (Humans die of starvation, and vampires become thirsty and instinctive to find food, or suffer mental ilness). Special Abilities Glamour: Izzy's eyes glow with a sort of "Hypnotic" quality. Izzy can Heighten this ability,making her eyes sparkle and glow. Not only does this make Izzy Look Even More Beautiful, but she can use her Heightened eyes to persuade people to do things. she must have her "victim" look into her eyes, or this ability won't work. Telekinesis: Izzy can manipulate things with here mind. unlike normal Telekinesis, which only allows people to move solid objects with their mind, Izzy can manipulate the very atoms of an object. This allows her to manipulate Water, Earth, Wind, Solid objects (EG Tables, Chairs Ect.), Light (to make lasers or blind people with light), energy (EG Electric, to stop power flow to certain ovjects or direct lightning bolts), Plants (by moving them directly or sending hormones to get them to do things) chemicals, the shape and components of atoms (to let her make anything EG metals, plastics or any other materials, as long as she knows the chemical make-up) and even time. she manipulates time by manipulating the chronitons (theoretical particals that make objects age and time flow forward.) around certain objects or in an area. the more or less chronitons there are in or on a given object/area, the faster or slower that object/area ages. She can even stop time completely in a small area (a few hundred SQ. Feet), although it is puts stress on her. when she lets time resume in that area, it will fast forward uncontrollably until it is in sync with the rest of the universe. She cannot reverse time. She very rarely controls time, as it puts great Physical and Mental stress on her (and Bella if she is shielding her). Shape-Shifting: in 2061, after a fight with the volturi (highlighted in history), she began experimenting with her shape-shifting abilities, after Jacob told Renesmee about the fact that the Werewolves arent really Werewolves, but shape-shifters. due to her mental discipline and intelligence, she found that she could channel herself into a spirit form (like the spirit warriors of the legends). she could then travel into other animals, allowing her to shapeshift into other animals. when she changed into another animal, the animal itself "Mind-Melded" with Izzy, Relationships Renesmee Cullen (Wife/mate) She made eye contact with me in a moment I knew she had imprinted on me I was now her soulmate. (renesmee on izzry's imprinting on her) Renesmee Cullen is the wife of isobella Black and is daughter in law To Jacob and Isabelle black she was imprint on by Izzy after she (izzy) was born nessie was qustioning her sexually at the time because she had a thing for Clary and leah whom she has sex with both of them later on they share each-other powers drawing in Seth & Lilith,Tanya & Maggie,Tessa & Nahuel, Leah & Simon.When Renesmee turn Nineteen she & izzy had sex for the first time when the Fallen Angels kidnapped Nessie for revange so izzry moumt a rescue and found out Caius drank the blood of a fallen angel and became a hybrid who wanted revange for the humiliation the Volturi suffer after defeeting the army of the Volturi izzry married renesmee and live with they family expand the family's bloodline. History:'' Category:Cullens Category:Hybrids